Arcturus Lwowski (Świat Fantazji)
Plik:Star_Wars_Rebels_OST_-_Thrawn_Theme.ogg Arcturus Lwowski '(czyt. ''Arkturus) (pseudonimy: '''CreationKeeper, CK, Postrach Anarchii, Spędzający Sen z Powiek) - wszechmonarcha Państw Nexusa, założyciel Wszechpolicji Nexusa oraz zaprzysięgły wróg Przymierza Bermudiańskiego. Jeden z wielu istniejących w Fantazji Ludzi Realnych, trzeciego już pokolenia Twórców. Utalentowany naukowiec, inżynier oraz pilot, przy okazji również pisarz, poeta, korespondent wojenny - jednym słowej polihistor. Zzagorzały zwolennik Zakonu Rycerzy Wielkiego Pokoju i Sojuszu Wspólnego Fantazji oraz filozofii Większego Dobra i Wielkiego Pokoju. Podczas walki skrywa twarz pod maską, integralną z kombinezonem stworzonym z rozmaitych metali, mogących wytrzymać wiele ciosów i strzałów. Mąż Lanedilii, mąż stanu w Wielkim Układzie i Unii. Pojawi się w Wojna o Fantazję, jako jeden z głównych bohaterów. Historia Zarys historyczny Lwowski pochodzi z wymiaru SPORE Nexus położonym na Płaskowyżu Nexus, gdzie założył Wspólnotę Nexusa. Głównym państwem jego frakcji jest Imperium Nexusa, które należy też do państw założycielskich Koalicji Nexusa. Spotkanie Gdy w kwietniu 2015 roku na Linii Wschodniej zniknęła Twierdza 2 Przemysław Przemkowski, Primaris Magos i Szalona Kapelusznik znaleźli go na jednej z przełęczy na granicy obu części na wschód od Linii Wschodniej, w miejscu gdzie tajemniczo zabici zostali przedstawiciele sił ekspedycyjnych Zakonu. Jak się okazało za wszystkim stały Chimery, sługi Aliansu Sług Hastadariusa. Wedle rozmaitych haseł zostały one pokonane przez połączone siły korpusu ekspedycyjnego i Federacji Bermudzkiej. Creepy Dezerterzy Lwowski pojawił się już w połowie 2015 roku, wtedy jako członek Zakonu w stopniu podpułkownika garnizonowego w miasteczku na wyspie Bermudia o nazwie Centralia. Tam został nowym zastępcą generała regimentalnego Jenshasona. Był wyjątkowo zapalczywym służbistą, służył tam razem ze swoją żoną, ale ona pod pseudonimem, jako Wilhelmina Yao. Pewnego dnia jednak usłyszeli o akcji Ucieczka. Magos i Przemkowski, jacy jeszcze ich nie poznali początkowo im nie ufali. Lwowska przekonała do siebie Dracę i Lilith, żeby dołączyli do akcji Przemka i Primarisa. Ostatecznie on, jego żona, dwójka tych co zaplanowali akcję razem z dziewczyną Przemka - Stanislausą - oraz Lilith, Dracą, członkinią Związku Młodzieży Zakonnej Careliserą i symulanta Zieqeua. Wojna Bermudiańska i późniejszy okres Gdy 13 grudnia 2015 roku wybuchła Wojna Bermudiańska Lwowski był de facto załamany. Nie miał bowiem wyboru, ale Zieqeu obraził go i jednoznacznie wskazywał że będzie wojna. Nie przewidział jednak, że w jej wyniku uformuje się nowy Wielki Gracz zwany Przymierzem Bermudiańskim, gdzie prócz Netrolli znajdą się też Cesarstwo, Piekło i dodatkowo później Federacja. Po 4 latach wojna się zakończyła, ale miała różny przebieg. Po bitwie w Nowym Walerianburgu prym wiódł jego Układ, po porażce pod Alicetown szala przechyliła się na stronę Przymierza, by na Orcie znów się odwrócić na jego korzyść. Na przełomie lutego i marca 2016 roku wybuchło powstanie w Lich City, przez co powstało Wolne Miasto. Był bliski zniszczenia kolejnego wroga, ale wkrótce po 10 dniach partyzanci niespodziewanie wygrali. Miasto zyskało tym samym niepodległość raz na zawsze. Później od kwietnia 2016 do maja 2017 sytuacja na froncie stanęła. Dopiero Ofensywa Scheffenberga coś zrobiła z sytuacją. Najpierw Przymierze miało przewagę, ale potem on ją zdobył i na dodatek zdobył Zeleagrad. Niestety w 2019 omal nie doszło do jego upadku przez operację "Karty na stół". Odparcie inwazji Przymierza miało naprawdę poważne konsekwencje w postaci wywołania kryzysu w mocarstwie. Na szczęście wojna skończyła się dla niego sukcesem, aczkolwiek pyrrusowym, dzięki atakowi na wymiar Bermudia Secunda. Po tamtym okresie Państwa się odizolowały, ale po Krucjacie Północnej Lwowski zaczął tajemniczo poszerzać swe wpływy. W latach 40. XXI wieku miary Gai Bermudii został Patriarchą Panteonu Twórczego i wyparł we wpływach Matriarchinię Uria Naredę z Templariuszy Solariańskich. Później osiągnął pozycję Wielkiego Mistrza Rycerzy Wielkiego Pokoju i Wielkiego Kanclerza Forum Fantasia, co ostatecznie sprawiło, że stał się najsilniejszą osobą w Fantazji. Wojna o Fantazję Do roku 2050 przejął pełnię władzy nad Centrum i ogłosił powstanie Sojuszu Wspólnego Fantazji. Jego celem było zniszczenie raz na zawsze Aliansu Sług oraz wszelkich grup istniejących w Anarchistycznym Świecie. Przemek i wielu krytyków Sojuszu Wspólnego upatruje się w nim zwyczajnego fortelu mającego na celu przejęcie całej Fantazji. Umiejętności thumb|220px|Lwowski w stroju żołnierza zakonnegoWszechmonarcha Arcturus Lwowski jest arcymistrzem tak zwanej Mocy Otchłani - tajemnej i niemalże niebezpiecznej sztuki czarnoksięstwa. Niemniej wykorzystuje te moce w słusznej sprawie. Jego oczy wówczas robią się czarne, z wyjątkiem tęczówek, które stają się krwistoczerwone. Potężna moc sprawiła, że jest bardzo niebezpieczny dla wrogów w walce. Moc ta pozwala mu nawet parać się nekromacją - zakazaną sztuką wskrzeszania zmarłych. Posiada też potężny magiczny miecz, znany jako Ostrze Krwi, który potrafi przejąć umiejętności zabitych oraz wykorzystać magię nieprzyjaciół przeciwko nim. Nosi ciemne ubrania, między innymi czarną kurtkę, brązowe buty oraz ciemne dżinsy. Niemniej widać też pewne czerwone udekorowania. Ma też okulary oraz pelerynę z kapturem. Bardzo skryty jest jedną z najrzadziej widywanych w pojedynkę postaci z Nexusa. Posiada pistolet blasterowy na kształt Lugera P08. Na plecach, nieco na prawo od czarnego plecaka jaki ma, nosi Biankę - jedyny w swoim rodzaju oręż, strzelający amunicją 12,7 mm w Trybie Szturmowym (wtedy jest to CKM) lub Myśliwskim (luneta wtedy pozwala na strzelanie serią i zdejmowanie celów z bardzo daleka, co czyni z Bianki doskonałą snajperkę). Jednak on sam nie pogardzi większą ilością oręża na wyposażeniu. Ponieważ jest Człowiekiem Realnym posiada masę rozmaitych mocy niedostępnych istotom fikcyjnym, jako że jest istotą z rasy Twórców - pochodzi z rzeczywistego świata, gdzie jest zwyczajną istotą. W Fantazji może się odradzać nieskończoną ilość razy, chyba że zginie z rąk innego Człowieka Realnego i śmierć ze starości takich jak on nie dotyka. Na dodatek potrafią ustanawiać portale do innych wymiarów własnoręcznie. Co więcej niektórzy z nich przewidują przyszłość i mogą odczytać przeszłość oraz myśli z umysłów. Jednak największym zagrożeniem jest możliwość transformacji ciała, co uniemożliwia niekiedy jego skuteczne wykrycie. Ponadto Arcturus jest doskonałym inżynierem i ma zdolności maklera giełdowego, ale ustępuje pod tym względem Magosowi. Wyposażenie *Bianka - CKM i snajperka w jednym, strzelająca amunicją 12,7 mm *Ostrze Krwi - magiczny cybermiecz mogący przełączać się między trybem srebrnym a stalowym *Pistolet podobny do Lugera P08 *Tatuaż na lewej dłoni, symbolizujący możliwość władania Mocą Otchłani *Wielofunkcyjny plecak *Klucz holoskopowy, podobny do znanego z serii Mass Effect Omni-Klucza, lecz działający na technologii żyroskopowo-holograficznej *Harpun naręczny firmy Swing4All Company *Gadżety i broń z Gadgetronu (zdobyte nielegalnie przez przemyt) Ciekawostki *Uwielbia kultury słowiańskie i brytyjskie, a gardzi niemiecką, japońską, żydowską, romską, skandynawską, a także muzułmańską. Tą drugą i ostatnią uważa za kulturę barbarzyńców oraz oszustów. *Jego słynnym stwierdzeniem, wyciągniętym z podbitych fanonów WH40K w wymiarze Terraquila jest "Nie wiem co to strach, lecz głupi nie jestem!", co powtarzają też rozmaite grupy specjalne oraz członkowie Wszechpolicji Nexusa. *Oprócz broni zajmuje się też innymi rzeczami - skonstruował palnik na krew ryboliszka dla Kalashera, dodał omnisonar do Mare Internum, stworzył nowy szyfr dla Zakonu oraz zrobił wiele innych rzeczy. *Najbardziej na świecie uwielbia gry wideo oraz klocki LEGO, przy których bardzo skutecznie rozładowuje swoje napięcie nie niszcząc wszystkiego wokół. *Nie znosi mangi, anime i Pokemonów, zwłaszcza gry Pokemon Go. Nie oznacza to jednak, że całkowicie dąży do zniszczenia wszystkiego co jest z nimi związane. Kategoria:Świat Fantazji Kategoria:Postacie (Świat Fantazji) Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Arystokraci Kategoria:Monarchowie Kategoria:Dyktatorzy Kategoria:Żołnierze Kategoria:Piloci